Lock Up
by rellimmes
Summary: Set during HOME INVASION: What happened to Greg when he was in holding? Turns out there was a girl there who's had just as much of a rough life as he has…


**Set during HOME INVASION: What happened to Greg when he was in holding? Turns out there was a girl there who's had just as much of a rough life as he has…**

_**Lock-Up**_

The last thing Greg remembered was being thrown into Holding by a cop and blacking out. The fight he'd had with his brother was apparently more draining then he'd thought. When the 16 year old came to he was in a holding cell laying on one of the benches. _Funny, _Greg thought, getting up to stretch his aching joints. _I don't remember sitting down. _

"About time you got up," an amused voice rang out behind him. Greg whirled around to see a pretty blonde haired girl around his own age leaning up against the wall smirking. She yawned and readjusted her position, looking him up and down coolly. "You blacked out as soon as the black and white threw you in here. Had to drag you over there myself."

Greg squinted his eyes in the dimly-lit room to make out the slender teen and took her in. She was average height and slender with brad shoulders and a tough air about her. Despite her efforts to look clean there was dirt smudged in areas of her face as well as stains and rips on her blue jeans. Her black t-shirt was also looked like it had been through the mill, worn down and torn in several places. She had obviously been on the streets a while.

The girl noticed Greg staring and looked down at herself as well. "Yeah, I know, I'm a wreck, don't rub it in," she grumbled, licking her thumb and trying to rub a stain off her pants leg. "So, what are you in for?" Greg blinked, confused. "What do you mean, what am I in for?" he asked, sitting back down on the bench. "I didn't do anything wrong!" His comrade laughed harshly and sat down in the chair opposite of him. "Oh c'mon Greg, if you didn't do anything you wouldn't be _here!" _The teenage boy's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in shock. "How do you know my name?" he demanded. She shrugged and pointed to a clipboard hanging on the door. "Right there, sighed sealed and delivered. So tell me, why you here?"

Greg ran his hands through his dark hair and stared her down, but after seeing the girl just cross her arms and glare at him with her hard brown eyes he decided it was better to spill. "I wanna know your name before I say anything first," Greg compromised, shooting her a hopeful smile. She frowned and glared at him some more, but reluctantly told him. "Adriane," she stated simply. Greg nodded, leaning up against the back of the seat. "Adriane. Nice name."

"Now shoot," came her reply, firm and final. Greg sighed and clasped his hands together. "My parents were murdered a couple days ago. Around the same time my older brother whom my dad disinherited came waltzing into town needing money. The police think he broke in and tried to force my father to open the safe filled with cash. Judging by the looks of things he snapped and killed him instead. My mom was put in the closet upstairs and suffocated. An accident, they said. I saw him a few minutes ago as they were leading him away and tried to punch him. Things got a little out of hand I guess." He laughed, embarrassed.

Adriane rolled her eyes and leaned back up against the chair she was seated in. "A _little _out of hand is an exaggeration by the ruckus you two made out there." She nodded towards the offices two doors down, where homicide detectives where typing up reports. "It sounded like you were aiming to hurt him something fierce."

"Hey, I haven't heard about why _you're _in here yet!" Greg interjected, feeling slightly offended. "I'll bet you did something too, worse than I did probably." Adriane looked down silently, turning red. "Yeah, I guess I did," she admitted. When she looked up she looked straight at him, dejection written all over her face. "You see Greg, I used to live in a family a lot like yours, judging by your story," she began. "The money, the perfection, the _happy little family_." Adriane spat out the last three words like they were poison. "But all that comes with a price doesn't it Greg? The pretty quaint house with the white picket fence, it's really just an act. An act for what _really _happens behind closed doors, am I right? They _beat _if you do something wrong, hardly notice when you do it right, you do all you can to hide the scars and bruises, but the truth comes out. _Eventually." _

The teen bit her lip to stop the tears from spill over her eyelids as she went on. "And when they do our parents are the first to know. Always. _Mummy _and _Daddy _always know _best! _Yeah, when it comes killing your child from the inside out." Adriane then chuckled and smiled for the first time, although humorlessly. "That's why I ran. Six months I've been hiding in the alleyways and slums of Philadelphia, barely surviving off of the little money I stole before I left. But I think I could've made it, at least until those thugs show up and try to start a fight. I beat down sore, the cops show up, and now I'm here waiting for that officer to come back so I can blow the whistle on them, maybe get shipped off to my aunt and uncle after. I would've gone there before now, but like I said, money's tight."

Greg looked down, immediately feeling guilty for snapping at her. She had been through just as bad of a time as he had. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't know." Adriane shook her head, tilting it back a bit to get a better view of him. "Don't be, it's them who should be sorry." For a while the two remained quiet, each wrapped up in his or her own thoughts, until Adriane spoke again. "So, you a run-away too? The bulls find you and drag you down here only to find your parents are dead?" Greg shook his head, feeling a twinge of heartache for his dad mother. "No. I lived through it."

Adriane gasped softly and put her hands over her mouth, shocked. She shook her head slowly, not believing what she was hearing. "How'd you possibly do it?" she asked, mortified. "I never could," Greg replied, voice stiff. "I would go into my bed and lock myself in my closet for hours after my dad had finished, hoping, praying that I could walk out of there and see him dead on the floor. I would screamed at him that I wished he was dead, but I never had the guts to even consider killing him until my 20 year old brother did it for me." At that he couldn't say anymore and pulled himself into a ball, hugging his knees and crying softly. Adriane came over and put a comforting arm around Greg's shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be ok, alright? He can't hurt you anymore. No one can. C'mon Greg, cheer up will you? You'll be fine," she consoled, rubbing his arm gently. Greg sniffed and looked up into Adriane's brown eyes pleadingly. "Can we talk about something else now? Please? Anything but my parents." Adriane laughed, for real this time, and elbowed him playfully in the arm, although gentle as to not irritate his bruise. "There you go! _That's _a start!"

For the next hour Greg and Adriane sat there in the holding cell and talked. The topic was nothing in particular, just random snippets of small talk and joking around despite their currents situation. It was like their problems didn't even exist, at least for a while. Greg started to like this Adriane, who was pretty and smart and funny in spite of all the pain she'd endured but tough all the same. Her time on the streets showed, but it obviously didn't faze her. Too soon for both of them the security guard came by to take Greg home, and the teenager was somewhat reluctant to go. He followed the officer out, but stopped once he got to the door of the cell. He looked back at his new friend and waved.

"See you around, I guess," he said, a bit sadly. Adriane raised an eyebrow curiously but smiled at him nevertheless. "Yeah, sure." Greg nodded good-bye and started to walk off, but she called him back. "Hey Greg!" Adriane called out to him, holding his cell phone out in her hands before tossing it to him. "You forgot this." Greg reached out and caught it. "Thanks," he thanked her. The girl grinned broadly and waved him off. "Anytime."

On his way to the M.E.'s Office, Greg pulled out his cell to check his messages while he was waiting to see his mother's body. But before he could do so a reminder popped up on his screen.

You have (1) new contact

Puzzled, Greg opened up his contact information and stared at the list. Right there, at the top, stood Adriane's name and number along with a note.

Hit me up sometime, K?

The boy chuckled to himself and put the phone away. _You know what Adriane? I just might do that. _

**So, how was it? I was re-watching the 2****nd**** season, came up with this** **and thought** _**Hey, why not? **_**Hope you all liked it! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I NEED them!**

**-Rellimmes **


End file.
